


Push me over the edge

by LitiWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dryhumping, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Needy Keith, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, Slight fluff, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitiWrites/pseuds/LitiWrites
Summary: The feeling of going into heat is something that Keith would never get used to.





	Push me over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me needing to do something creative and my friend helping me come up with concepts.  
> Here we go.  
> (MADE UP HEAT FACTS!)  
> (I THINK?)  
> (SOME MIGHT BE TRUE?)  
> (UHHHHH...)

The feeling of going into heat is something that Keith would never get used to.

After so many times of experiencing it, you would think that he would be prepared, but no. The slowly building up fever pushing through his whole body while he was trying to keep himself steady against the castle walls was getting annoyingly uncomfortable. The distant noises coming from the kitchen were ringing in his ears and the dizzying smell was messing with his head. 

Wrinkling his sensitive nose and turning away from the distractions, he started pushing himself back towards his room, putting all his strength into his legs. He could hear Hunk's laugh echoing between his ears, definitely laughing at one of Lances iconic jokes. Closing his eyes, he tried to push everything out of his head so that he could concentrate on getting away from everyone as fast as possible. 

Letting out a frustrated huff as he almost fell over due to his wobbly legs, he cursed the timing of these things. He didn't want to bother anyone, especially not Lance, despite him assuring Keith that it was fine and he didn't have to worry about asking for his aid, Keith still didn't feel comfortable pulling him away from his everyday life all of a sudden. 

The heats started shortly after he found out that he was part galra. Which was incredibly fitting. Coran had informed him that this is something that every galra goes through, referring to them as ''mating cycles''. Also adding that the first cycles are the worst ones without a mate. Keith's first heats had been absolute hell. He was too embarrassed to tell anyone about them, so he just suffered in his room until it was over. Lance had believed him the first few times he blamed his actions on being sick, but started getting sceptical when the so-called ''sickness'' started getting more frequent. After the fifth time, he had pushed his way into Keith's room to find him laying on his bed naked, drowning in his own sweat, whimpering quietly. 

Lance had thought that Keith was dying, so he bolted out of the room to find Coran, and hopefully figure out what to do. Only to come back a few moments later with a sheepish grin on his face. 

Long story short, Keith's fifth heat wasn't as bad as the first four ones. 

After that Lance always helped him out. Keith was still embarrassed by the whole thing, so most of the time he didn't ask for help. He just waited for Lance to figure out that he wasn't acting like himself or that he wasn't showing up for dinner. Lance would always scold him for the habit, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. And he was afraid of the rest of the team finding out about the whole thing. He could not live through that shameful experience. 

But he was really glad that Lance was willing to do this for him. The whole process was easier to live through with his help. And Lance took good care of him until the very end, making sure that he always got what he needed. From fluffing his pillows to fucking him throughout the night. 

Taking the last few steps to his room, Keith yelped as he nearly fell face first on to the floor as the doors slid open, revealing his messy room. Swallowing hard, he started manoeuvring his way through the mess, trying to get to his bed. The dimly lit room did not help his little adventure as he tried to avoid the various pieces of clothing around his room. 

When he finally got to his bed he let out a relieved breath. Eagerly removing his pants and shirt, laying down on his cool bedsheets with a pleased sigh.

In the middle of taking deep breaths and trying to steady his rapid heartbeat, he looked down and frowned at the growing bulge in his underwear. Lance wouldn't like it if he tried to get off on his own. Still, he couldn't help placing the palm of his hand on his sensitive dick and pressing down, letting out a hiss as the pleasure shot through his body. Biting down on his bottom lip, he applied more pressure, opening his mouth in a silent moan as shivers ran down his spine.

He knew that this would definitely not be enough, so he removed his underwear, and turned over on to his stomach. Slowly rubbing himself against the bed, enjoying the slight friction. He spread his legs and pushed his ass up in the air, humping faster, rolling his hips down on the bed harder and harder. His low moans and soft whimpers were muffled by the pillow he was pushing his face into. 

It was only when he turned his face away from his pillow to catch his breath did he see a figure standing next to his bed, looking down at him. His eyes widened and he was almost going to jump away, ready to fight the intruder, but one strong hand found it's way on to his mouth and the other pressed down on his back. The familiar smell oozing off of the figure calmed Keith down as he relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes, feeling hair tickle his cheek as warm bursts of breath brushed over his ear. 

''I thought I told you to not get off without me.'' Lance's voice was firm and steady, and Keith shivered at the tone. 

The hand on his mouth was removed, hinting that an answer was excepted to come as a response. Swallowing hard, Keith tried to gather his voice to give Lance what he was waiting for, but the only sound that came out was a quiet whimper. Lance chuckled lowly, pulling away from the bed. Keith let his head fall back on the pillow, burying his face in it again, inhaling the sweaty smell that was lingering on it. 

It felt like it had been hours when Lance finally pressed his naked hips against Keith's ass, pinning him to the bed with his legs keeping him still. 

Lance took ahold of Keith's hair, pulling his head away from the pillow and bringing it back towards himself, forcing Keiths back to arch and his dick to press harder against the bed. 

 ''How long have you been here, huh?'' Lance's voice was rough against Keith's ear, and he almost couldn't make out what he said because of the high pitched ringing. 

When Keith didn't answer, Lance pulled his hair harder, earning a yelp from the shorter boy. 

''Ah-! No-No more than 20 minutes...'' His voice got quieter as he finished the sentence. 

Lance shifted against his hips and Keith could feel his hard-on digging into his own skin.

Everything went silent for a moment, the only sounds being Keith's heavy breathing and the silent humming of the castles engines. Keith tried to look back at Lance but his head was kept in place. 

Lance let out a sigh as he pressed away from Keith, dropping him back against the bed. Keith whimpered at the loss of warmth against his back and tried to turn around to pull Lance on him again, but Lance was already up and searching for something under the bed. 

When Lance pulled himself up from the ground Keith's eyes widened at the rope he was holding in his hands. The slight grin on Lance's dimly lit face was full of mischief. 

They hadn't used any toys or ropes a lot. It was more of an experimental stage for them. But seeing Lance tightening the rope around his hands made Keith's cock jump in excitement. Lance knew that Keith liked it rough, and he was really happy to give it to him. 

''I'm getting really tired of you not following my orders Keith...'' Lance purred, his voice full-on dominant. Making sure he said everything slowly enough for Keith to keep up.

Keith took a heavy breath and followed Lance with his eyes as he climbed on the bed. 

''Turn.'' Lance's voice was bold and harsh but Keith obeyed immediately, quivering at the tone.

Once on his back, he looked up at Lance who was moving on top of him again, making sure to grind his dick against Keith's in the process. Keith bit his lip and tried not to moan out from the pressure. Lance followed his movements with sharp eyes and pressed down harder, not wanting Keith to hold back any noises, and he didn't. Letting out a high pitched whine as slick started pushing out of him and on to the sheets. 

''Lah-Lahh...Lance-'' Keith whimpered pathetically, trying to force out a plea.

Lance pressed down again as a response, not giving Keith the time to get out his words. 

''Hnngh...Lance...I-I-plea-....'' Keith felt the words die in his throat when Lance buried his face into his neck and bit down on the delicate skin.

''Come on Keith, what do you want? Tell me.'' The commanding yet amused tone of his voice was driving Keith so close to the edge. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Keith gathered up all his willpower to answer Lance. 

''I need you to fuck me, Lance please...'' Keith's voice was quiet but steady, and he felt pretty smug about getting out a whole sentence while Lance was nibbling and licking his neck.

Keith knew that Lance was smirking, but he didn't say anything back. Instead, he moved forward pushing Keith's hands over his head and tying them to the bed's headboard, making sure not tie them too hard. Keith tugged at the knot, checking if he could get out of it if he really needed to. 

Once everything was settled, Lance let his hands roam down Keith's body, brushing them slowly over his nipples and making Keith let out unholy sounds. Lance only gave him an innocent smile and bent down, taking Keith's right nipple in his mouth. Biting and rolling his tongue over it. Keith squirmed against the bed, closing his eyes unwillingly. He was hyperaware of the warmth coming from Lance's mouth and the tickling feeling on his hip where Lance's fingers where slowly brushing up and down. He couldn't help but arch his hips upward when Lance gave his attention to the left nipple and dug his nails into Keith's skin. Opening his eyes slightly, Keith was met with Lance gazing up at him.

When Lance was satisfied with the quivering mess under him, he moved down, dragging his tongue across Keith's stomach and leaving small kisses on his hipbones, keeping eye contact with Keith the whole time. His hands were resting on Keith's thighs as he dipped down and took Keith in his mouth. Keith let out a filthy moan, which in turn made Lance moan lowly against Keith's cock in satisfaction. Lance swirled his tongue and pulled backwards, leaving only the tip in his mouth, giving it extra attention. He let Keith get used to the feeling until pushing down all the way and burying his nose in his dark curls, gagging slightly.  

''AH! Fuck! Lance!'' Keith screamed out, his back lifting up from the bed. 

Lance closed his eyes and focused on breathing through his nose before pulling away slowly.

A string of saliva connected Lances mouth to Keith's cock and Keith felt his soul leave his body. There was a quiet moment where they just stared at each other. Drinking each other in. 

Keith couldn't get enough of how wrecked Lance looked. He could see small drops of sweat roll down Lance's forehead, going past his watery eyes and red lips. His chest was moving up and down and his cock was propped against his stomach, leaking precum. 

While Keith was appreciating Lance, the other boy was overwhelmed by the sheer beauty that was Keith. His hands tied up and his hair sticking to his face. The pupils in his eyes completely blown out in lust. His mouth hanging slightly open with heavy breaths pushing out. Lance felt his chest tighten and he looked away, masking his face with a smirk as he bent over Keith again, kissing him harshly. 

Keith let out a surprised yelp, but was quick to recover and kiss Lance back.

Even though Keith was really invested in keeping up with Lance's mouth he still felt a finger hovering closer to his entrance until finally pushing in, sliding in smoothly due to the slick. Keith moaned against Lance's mouth and Lance pulled away, pushing himself into the crook of Keith's neck again. 

''Fuck Keith, that's so hot, keeping moaning like that for me.'' Lance's words made Keith's stomach twist in ecstasy. 

Keith felt Lance add another finger. The two fingers started moving in and out, scissoring Keith open. He heard himself moan in rhythm with the fingers. Letting out a quiet sound every time they pushed back in. Lance was moaning with him at the same time. Letting out hot breaths against his neck. Their voices danced together in the dim room.

''That's it Keith, moan with me, you're doing so good fuck.'' Lance was an absolute mess, loving the noises that Keith was making because of him.

When Keith was open enough Lance added a third finger, not taking any risks. Pulling away from Keith's neck, Lance watched his face while curling his fingers inside of him. Keith's face scrunched up and his mouth hung open. Lance felt his own mouth fall at the sight until he remembered what situation he was in. Quickly recovering he started fingerfucking Keith again, making sure to keep an eye on his expression, wanting to make this as good as possible for him. 

As much as Keith was enjoying the treatment that Lance was giving him, his heat wouldn't let him go on with the foreplay any longer. 

''Lah...Lahnce...It's not enough, need-need you...please-'' Keith didn't care how pathetic he sounded, he needed Lance.

''Yeah, yeah...let me just-'' Lance was moving away from Keith to get a condom from the side drawer, but Keith stopped him, grabbing ahold of his arm.

''No...I want to feel all of you.'' Lance swallowed a lump in his throat and moved back over Keith. Kissing him, gently this time. 

Lance pulled away just slightly to position himself. And then he was slowly pushing in. 

Keith groaned, floating in the feeling of being filled up. Lance was taking his sweet time though but Keith wanted none of that, he locked his legs around Lance and pushed him all the way in. Lance let out a growl at the sudden tightness and Keith whimpered because of the stretch. Hunching over, Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's.

''You fucking eager slut, couldn't wait just a little longer, huh?'' Lance's voice was furious but his eyes were understanding. 

''Move, please just, please move, Lance!'' Keith completely ignored Lance's previous statement and instead started pushing his hips forward, trying to get some kind of satisfaction. 

Lance placed his hands on Keith's hips, making him stop his movements. With a sigh, Lance pulled out and then slammed back in. Making Keith cry out a broken moan as Lance smirked and pulled back again, pushing back in faster and faster. 

Biting his bottom lip Lance moved his angle slightly and slammed in again, knowing exactly where Keith's weak spot was. 

''Shit-Lance! Righ-right there!'' 

''I know baby, don't worry.'' Lance huffed out, hitting the same spot again.

Keith got the sudden urge to touch Lance, he wanted to pull Lance down into a kiss but he was quickly reminded that his hands were tied to the bed. Looking up to at the rope and then back at Lance he saw the smuggest face Lance has ever worn. Leaning down Lance placed his hands against the wall next to Keith's hands. He pulled almost all the way out and hovered over Keith.

''You want to touch me, don't you?'' Keith could swear that Lance's eyes were glowing in the dim light.

''Ye-yes, I do, please...'' Keith looked up at Lance with hopeful eyes, maybe he would free his hands.

Lance gave him the sweetest smile and leaned away again.

''That's too bad.'' And then he slammed back into Keith , moving the bed slightly forward just because of the force.

Lance went back into fucking Keith in a fast rhythm, making sure to hit all the right places. Keith was just a moaning mess under him. Whimpering out words that were too mumbled to understand and once in a while slipping in Lance's name. Lance could tell that Keith was close.

Grasping Keith's cock in his hand, Lance started pumping up and down, keeping up the same rhythm. 

''Lance, hngh-I'm so close, please, keep going!'' Keith pleaded closing his eyes.

Lance obeyed, going slightly faster. Keith's back arched and his hips pressed against Lance harder, pushing him over the edge. 

''Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance, fuck, ah! Lance!'' Lance was ready to pull out once Keith came, but Keith locked his legs tighter around him.

''In me Lance, please, In me-'' Keith let out one last high pitched groan as he came all over his stomach and lance's hand.

Lance went on slightly longer, chasing his own orgasm. 

''Ah fuck, Keith, are you sure?'' Keith responded by giving Lance's back a slight nudge with his foot, and then Lance was cumming in him.

Dropping down Lance pressed his chest against Keith's, breathing in the heavy smell of sweat. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to calm down.

Once Lance was steady enough he pulled himself out of Keith, getting a small moan as a response. Lance moved over and removed the rope around Keith's hands. He watched as Keith's arms fell limply down on the bed. Moving slowly to get up, Lance went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth, washing Keith's chest and the area between his legs. 

After that Keith curled into himself, exhausted. 

''Hey...do you need anything?'' Lance asked quietly, brushing Keith's hair away from his eyes.

Keith looked at him with a lazy smile and scooted over on the bed, making room for Lance to get in with him. Lance let out a genuine laugh and lay down next to Keith, wrapping his limbs around the other. 

They were both almost about to fall asleep, knowing that they had to do this again in a few hours until Keith pressed his lips against Lance's cheek.

''Thank you, Lance...''

Lance didn't respond, he only smiled and closed his eyes.

 _''Fool''_ He thought.

_''I'd do anything for you.''_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thoughts? Mistakes? Let me know!  
> English is not my first language, so If you see grammar errors please tell me!  
> I made a new Tumblr just for writing Klance....check it out: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kitiliisu


End file.
